Molly of Gryffindor
by Meno
Summary: It's young Molly's third year at Hogwarts where she falls in love with muggle-loving Prefect, Authur Weasley. It's a wild year with nervous ghosts, wild poltergeists, singing frogs and dungbombs. It's just the first chapter. Molly the boy-chaser, heh.


Molly of Gryffindor  
  
Meno  
menomarie@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling's great mind. But Nelly the Nuisance, Mister Ficklewicks, Ara Sickle, and the Maera concept is mine. (Elizabeth and Sean Maddock, Prof. Encke, Prunella Padnell and Norma Brown come later).  
  
A/N: Where did the Weasleys get their noisy Poltergeist? What happened in the days of Molly and Authur? Why is Peeves the only Poltergeist? hehe. This fic's full of them. This chapter just describes Molly Widgeon and fortells what's gonna happen in the next parts.   
  
Chapter One -- Molly Me  
  
It took me only my first day to figure out that Hogwarts would be an amazing, unpredictable place filled with ghosts, secrets, strange places and objects. But most of all, there are Poltergeists. At Hogwarts, there are about fifty of them creating havoc whenever they've got the chance. I didn't know why Hogwarts had them in the first place. They create such woe for students. I've been annoyed by them twice. One was a female who threw dead flowers at you and tweaked your ears quite painfully. I had been wandering around Hogwarts one night to search for I book I lost when I bumped into what I thought was a vase full of flowers. But it Nelly the Nuisance (that's the Poltergeist who threw dead chrysanthemums). I remember how large was her toothy grin. From her lips she drew a sinister cackle.  
  
"Got you, ickle Molly Folly!" She shrieked happily, dumping a whole box of flowers on top of me. I coughed. I'm allergic to flowers. She was about to do her favorite thing, which was tweaking the ears and noses, before the old caretaker's voice stopped her. "Apollyon!" Nelly whispered ominously. She had glanced at me with pure venom. "I'll get you next time!" With that, she popped out of view, laughing.  
  
Luckily I had gotten out of the scene right before the caretaker's lamplight came into view just around the corner. The next day, I smelled of roses. The caretaker gave me suspicious looks at me. I had a feeling he met the roses and chrysanthemums in the dark corridor last night.  
  
That had happen in my second year. My second encounter with another Poltergeist was not a pleasant one. It just happened a few months ago right after Valentine's Day. I'm in my third year now, and one could really, really, easily remember the countless times a dungbomb was dropped on me. The Poltergeist in question was the head of them all: Mister Ficklewicks. His name suits him very well. Sing him a love song, and he'll scream your soul right out of your body.   
  
But how did the most annoying of all Poltergeist fall in love with me? Me, Molly Widgeon of Gryffindor? Well, it's a long story. I'll have to tell you a bit about myself, my life here, my 'reputation', and Authur Weasley, the very boy who started all this. The very boy who I love. The muggle-loving Prefect of Gryffindor. But first things first. I am Molly. The oldest of my four siblings. I'm the only girl in my family. I'm Molly with the red hair that stands too much out. I think that's the very reason the Head of Slytherin and Potions Mistress Artemis Encke always picks on me. Potions Class hates me and I hate it back with the same equal amount of loathness.  
  
My favorite class is Astronomy because I find it quite enjoyable to see the stars wink at me every Wednesday night. I've been caught several times lurking in the Astronomy tower after classes. Speaking of breaking the rules, I break a lot of them. I mean a lot. At least three times a month I hear: "Five points from Gryffindor, Ms. Widgeon!" or a "Molly, ten points from your house." My closest friend, Ara Sickle, suggested that I keep a chart and work out the total average of points I lose each month. I appreciate her brilliance.  
  
That's only half of my mischief-making record. I'm also known for a more infamous act. I chase boys. Not literally. I mean I just see a boy I have a crush on and I do plenty of things to catch his eye. It works several times, but with the consequence of the others getting wise on what I'm doing. My crush is never a secret. Never. I've had billions of crushes. Some on teachers. Some on other students. Some on my brothers' friends. Measureless.  
  
And then there was Authur Weasley. The humble fourth-year. The muggle-loving Prefect. (Bertha rumours that he keeps a strange muggle device in his dormitory.) The boy with the flaming hair. He stuck out from all other boys. But not because of his hair and his attractive face. What told my heart to love him, I don't know. Maybe it was his smile. Or maybe it was fate.  
  
I've read those novels about Maera the Unknown. She was this nerdy girl who met her first crush while bumping into him. After a few years of hardships, Maera won him. He then became her first love and on the eve of their marriage, he died. I met Authur that way. I knocked into him because I was in a hurry. (Also, I couldn't see properly because I was carrying a stack of books for Prof. Encke.). I was only in my first week of attending my third year at Hogwarts and I already met my new crush. I like to let a few months go before I chase boys. But little did I know that I would cherish him a whole lot. I only hope that if we ever got married, Authur won't die on the wedding eve. Hah! Misty Lovenettle (the author of the Maera novels) posesses such a bizzare head.  
  
I admit. Ever since that fateful collision I've been looking out for him. Believe me, he was the root of all my adventures and the crazy year.   
  
A very crazy year.  
  
Oh, and before you talk, you must remember that I despise Quidditch!  
  
*  
  
A/N: The first chapter's just fairly short. The upcoming chapters have the real action and are on their way. Here, Bertha Jorkins is in the same year as Molly. Before you really get your opinion out, read the second chapter when it's posted 'k? As for Molly hating Quidditch, I have plans for that. 


End file.
